Life of a Mobster: Mob Boss With a Heart of Gold: Edward and Rose Outt
by karencullen2007
Summary: This chapter takes off from when Bella reveals to Edward that she was the one who called the FBI, not his mother. Edward is so upset that he tells Emmett and Alice to take Bella home with them. That he was staying there at the club. So these are his thoughts on that night.


**MB: Outtake**

**Edward and Rose sleep together.**

**Summary: This chapter takes off from when Bella reveals to Edward that she was the one who called the FBI, not his mother. Edward is so upset that he tells Emmett and Alice to take Bella home with them. That he was staying there at the club. So these are his thoughts on that night.**

**Not Beta'd. All Mistakes are mine.**

**Edward's POV:**

After Bella left the club, I sat on the stool and pondered how could she betray me like she did. I tell you why, I tell myself, it's because Bella never loved you. You only married her to keep her safe, she isn't in love with you. She did she what she did to get back to her old life, before I came into the picture. Her losing her sight again was a lie. Everything, every moment we had together was a lie.

Rose came over and poured some Scotch in my glass telling me to enjoy.

"Enjoy?" I asked her while slamming the liquid down my throat feeling the burn. "I don't want to enjoy."

"Neither do I", she said. "I want it to go down like a bunch of rocks."

I held up a lime and said,"Sharp rocks."

She then continued with, "I found, Edward, that the only thing pain takes away is new pain, so let's go."

"Or death." I said slurring my words by now.

She said to me, "It figures you would say something like that."

Getting up from the stool I asked her how much do I owe her for the drinks, she said not to worry about it was on her. She said it was one of the benefits of being the boss here, "Free drinks right? With friends."

I looked at her then, I didn't think we were friends, but its funny she mentioned that. "So you think we're friends?" I asked amused.

"I don't know, what do you think?" she asked me back.

I smirked and started to walk away. However I realized I didn't have anyone to go home to so I decided to stick around longer. I asked her how long this will last. So we sat at the bar counter drinking together. She suggested we make a toast, but I told her I wasn't in the mood for a toast. So we decided to toast for everyone to go to hell.

One of the bartenders came over to a table we were sitting at and asked Rose if she wanted to see some paper work. I guess he was taking inventory. He then tells her that he was told she wanted to see them. But she tells him not now she's busy. We started laughing together.

Rose then tells me she wants to get out of the bar that she can't drink with all these morons interrupting. I grabbed her hand, pulling her back asking where she was going. She tells me she going to get drunk and I ask if she wants company. She hesitates at first but agrees and then says, "Follow me."

We ended up back at her place, the apartment up above the club. It was actually where all of them lived at one time. Yep including my wife. Anyways I then said to Rose, "I think this is the first time I was invited here."

She then walks across the room saying. "Oh please. Since when did you need an invitation?"

She made a good point there. She gathered up some glasses for us to continue with our drinking binge. I then tell her it was an interesting change. She then says to me lots of things have changed. I asked her if Mike still lived up here. She informs me that he has a spot in the corner.

"Okay, do you want to explain that to me, I don't understand..." I gestured.

Looking back at me she says, "Not really."

"Oh come on, you, Mike, Jake, and Bella all lived her under this loft, what is up with that anyway?"

She plays it off by saying, "You know what is up with that."

I then tell her so they were all protecting Bella because she killed my brother.

"I wonder who we were protecting her from?" she asked looking directly at me.

Well, I have to give them credit, they all knew how to be on guard with her that's for sure. She handed me a drink as I saluted her raising my glass.

"And now, I'm the protector," as I emphasized the r part.

"Oh yeah, you earned it right? You saved her life right?" she asked smiling at me.

I mumbled in between drinking, "I'm a real hero. Bella's hero," I said swing back the rest of the Scotch into my mouth.

"What's your problem, Edward?"

"Oh come on, you know. You were probably in on it."

She said, backing away, "What? I have no idea. I have enough problems of my own to worry about yours."

I asked leaning in towards her, "Would it surprise you if I told you that Bella betrayed me?"

"You know what, Edward, if you want to drink then drink. But if you want to talk about Bella, then go find Mike. And you both can cry on each other's shoulder, okay?"

Whoa boy did I hit a nerve? I guess I did.

"What's your problem?" I asked her.

"I just have enough problems to deal with okay?"

I walked up to her, and mockingly said, "What is Rose having relationship troubles?"

She went off like a volcano that shocked me and told me to get the hell out however I grabbed her wrist yanking her back saying, "Take it easy."

She then looked at me a little worried so I let her go. I wasn't trying to scare her after all she's my only friend I have right at the moment. I sat down on the window seal as she poured me another drink. I made a comment about her not being scared of me tonight.

"No, should I be?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Nope. Actually you're not half as scary as you think you are."

I had to laugh at that comment. So Im not half as scary as I thought. At least not to her.

"I'm sure you like to think so, I mean I have seen people shiver and run from you, but not me. Honestly you don't mean a damn thing to me," she said walking to the couch and sitting down.

Wow! I have to give her credit at least she was being honest about it."Thank you. At least YOU are honest about how you feel."

"That's right. I don't give a damn about you or anyone. You know why? Because when I give a damn about someone they lie to me, they hurt me and they leave!"

I could tell she had been hurt because I could hear it in her voice. Probably Mike that putz had done the hurting this time. Although when I mentioned his name she got defensive and sarcastically said, "The world does not revolve around you men."

Whoa, again sore subject I take it. "Well, excuse me...then what are you talking about?" I asked as I went to join her on the couch as well.

The thing is I knew Rose had a thing for Mike for quite sometime. Maybe that's why she pushed for Bella and I to get married, to get Mike for herself. But I guess my theory was wrong. That's when she told me she was adopted. I thought her parents were dead and she said they are. However, apparently Mike found out she was adopted and told her about it. I tell her I'm sorry and that's rough. No one should ever be lied to, especially when it comes to something like that.

"Well, that's a good reason for getting smashed."

I decided then to go ahead and take my jacket off as Rose asked me, "Do you ever feel like life is a joke and everybody is in on it but you?"

"Yeah, well, lately I have. I mean my wife tried to send me to prison and my mother wants me to kill my wife. That's a big joke. You're looking at the punch line," I mockingly said to her.

She looked at me then with a serious face. "I'm not laughing are you?" She asked.

I don't know what came over me. The situation wasn't funny at all, but I found myself actually laughing.

"You're sick," she replied.

I stopped laughing and then replied, "Yeah I'm sick. To hell with them."

I then began to chant, "To hell with your parents. To hell with Mike and my mother. To hell with Bella. To hell with them all," I said leaning in towards Rose.

At that moment I knew I shouldn't be this close to her, I knew I should just walk away. We both been hurt by the people we trusted more than anything. I looked at her lips as she looked at mine. Before I knew what I was doing my lips were on hers.

Her lips weren't as soft as Bella's but it had been so long since I been touched or even wanted. Everything in my life was pain back to my father's death. Then my brother was killed. I found out what my mother was really capable of. I hadn't seen my sister in so long, Mother kept her away from town to keep her from finding out about the business. And the life I had been building with someone who I thought was the best person I'd ever met was nothing, but lies. Everything in my mind and heart was pain, but my body was telling me otherwise. We kept kissing each other and God it just felt so good to feel something besides pain again.

Before I knew what I was doing I pushed Rose up again the window shutters, both of us pulling at each other's clothing. I wanted to feel alive again, I wanted to have sex again, I wanted to feel desired. Hearing our moaning as we undressed each other, crashing into the furniture in the room.

I wanted Bella this way, but she didn't want me. Rose did. We finally crashed to her bed as we continued our make out session. Before I knew it we were naked, I slid a condom on and then plunged inside of her. Fuck! It just felt so good as she clawed at me saying my name over and over again. Yes, yes, it felt so good. Feeling the wetness on my cock as I buried myself into her. After a few more thrusts, we both shouted each other's names. Though reality was starting to sink in. Rose and I were laying on the bed, she in my arms.

I heard her then say, "Oh my God!"

I ran my hand through her hair saying, "What?"

She sighed again leaning up, sheets wrapped around her as she said, "Oh my God, what did we do? What did we do?"

I chuckled saying, "Well if you don't know then...we have a little problem."

She looked back saying, "This was wrong, this was wrong, Edward."

"Oh come on Rose, you weren't thinking that a minute ago."

She replied, "You're Bella's husband! I slept with Bella's husband, Oh my God!"

I told her not to worry about. However she kept saying you're still married to her. I told her to forget about and just relax, I was pushing her hair out of her face. She pleaded with me telling me no one can know about this please. I told her okay, not to worry. But then we heard a noise outside the door like someone was trying to come in. Rose grabbed her robe as Mike got the door open. Luckily Rose remembered to chain the door as he couldn't get in.

"Rose, what's' going on? Why is the chain on the door?" Mike asked through the door.

I remained quiet as Rose slipped out of the bed with her robe on as she went to the door. "Mike, I wasn't expecting you so early."

He was telling her how sorry he was for the way it came out on her adoption. He thought he was helping her. He tried to open the door but she wouldn't let him in.

"Will you please let me in Rose?" Mike asked.

"I can't do that right now," Roses voice cracked. "I just need to be alone right now."

He tells her he can't do that and he wasn't going to leave her right now. He told her to open the door. She looked back at me as I had my clothes on. I had gotten dressed while she was stalling him.

"Give me a minute, I have to get dressed." Rose said to Mike.

Rose came over to me as i was straightening out her bed. "He can't know about us. Please don't say anything to him please. Edward, I love Mike and if he knows what what did he will never come around me again."

"I understand. Is there another way out of here?" I asked her.

"No. But if you go out that door he will see you."

"Then what do you want me to do?" As I was out of options on getting out of there.

She was telling me that if he sees me he will kill me. Ha! I'd like to see him try. But I explained to her no one was killing anybody.

"I will go hide in the bathroom. Just dont let him in there." I said as I ran into the bathroom.

She must have let him in as I heard her apologize to him. "Im sorry, I just had to clear my head." as she spoke to Mike.

He apologized profusely about telling her she was adopted. She told him it was okay but that she was upset on the way it came out.

It was obvious that Rose was worried he'd find me there in the apartment and he picked up on her nervousness and the fact that she drank heavily earlier. She explained that she was working the crowd and trying to make the customers happy.

I then heard him say, "I guess you made a particular customer very happy didn't you?"

She asked him, "What?"

"Who's wallet is this Rose? You aren't alone here are you?"

Oh shit! I left it out there without realizing it. Damn.

"Okay...you find a wallet on the floor and just assumed I went to bed with them? It could be anyones wallet."

"Well, it certainly isn't mine Rose."

"Okay...okay...he was here, we had a few drinks and nothing happened."

"So his wallet just accidently fell out of his pocket?"

"What do you want me to say huh?"

"Nothing okay. It was my fault anyway."

"Your fault?" She asked Mike.

"Yeah. Because you got upset with me, got drunk and slept with some guy. It was my fault."

"You know...this is none of your business anyway Mike!"

"Fine. Whatever!" Mike shouts, his voice sounded pained.

"Its me. I have a life right? Mike I didnt mean to hurt you!" Rose cried out. I heard the door slam shut, Mike must have left.

I felt really bad for Rose. I could see that she cared what he thought of her and now it seems he knows she was with someone else. She was leaning against the door crying.

"Sorry. So much for a clean getaway." I told her.

"I dont even know why I care. I mean he doesn't give a damn about me," her voice breaking with emotion.

I looked at her. I could hear it in Mike's voice. He did care. He does care. "I don't know about that."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked me through tears.

"From what I could hear...he sounded pretty upset. More like jealous."

"Yeah right. He's probably on his way to see Bella as we speak."

Tell me something I didn't know, though she didn't have to rub salt in that wound.

"I'm sorry. I didnt mean to rub it in or anything."

"I dont care. I don't care." I repeated over and over again with my hand up. Yeah right, sure you don't care Edward.

"Oh please, Edward. Don't try to hide it from me. I know what you are going through," Rose replied.

"You have no idea what I'm going through," I said grabbing bottled water from her fridge.

I drank my water as I was dehydrated from the alcohol. "I know that you are in love with Bella."

I turned to Rose saying, "Don't turn my life into something it isn't. Bella betrayed me. She doesn't give a damn about me. That is one thing I do know for sure."

The phone rang cutting off the tension in the room. Rose went to answer it. "Hello?" She answered as I heard half the conversation. "This isnt a good time for me. I can't talk," Rose said. "Maybe its for the best," She continued saying. "I can't talk right now, I have to go." I heard her hang up the phone.

Rose complains, "God what is wrong with me?"

"Rose, there is nothing wrong with you."

"Yeah. Im just like any slut on the street except I have more money in my bank account."

"Stop!" I said as I walked over to her as she sat on the couch. "I think we both know why tonight happened. But it has to stay between us...no one will hear this from me thats for sure.

She looked up at me as she said, "Thanks."

I leaned down to kiss her head, but realized I shouldn't. Instead I told her, "I will see you later."

I walked out of Rose's apartment and headed to Bella's. I knew then she and I had to talk about our future. I wasn't sure if it was worth saving, but I had to try.

**A/N: This is the first of Outtakes. I plan on doing more. For those who hate that Edward slept with Rose, I do too. However; it is important to the story itself. You see in the Michelle and Danny storyline, Danny slept with Drew. He was hurt that Bella betrayed him as he went up against his mother for her.**

**Later it's revealed to Bella that he indeed slept with her as it was Esme/Carmen who dropped that bomb on her. Also Carmen(Danny's Mother) knew that Ed Bauer had an affair with someone. When Michelle's adoptive mother found out she took a drive and was killed by a drunk driver, leaving Michelle devastated as she was a kid not having her mother. Ed felt guilty and left his son Rick Bauer in charge of raising Michelle as he left for Africa. He decided as a doctor to go help those in need there. Later it's revealed he goes to Europe as well. If you'd like to know more about the Manny(Danny and Michelle) storyline, I have links in my bio for it. I will add this to the story when its completed.**


End file.
